ObMod: Happy Birthday Sam
Characters * Sam Kane * Lizzie Dahl * Jack Dahl * Candice Yacoub * Joseph Kane Location * Dahl Residence, Diamond District, Gotham City, NJ * July 4th 2017, 2011 EST VOX Archive * Jack Dahl: What's the matter, Sammy-boy? in distance * Sam Kane: Nothing... It was a good birthday. Thanks Uncle Jack. * Lizzie Dahl: Ye don't look like everythin' is all hunky-dory. Ye look like we made ye eat yer dog. in a distance * Sam Kane: I just miss my brother is all. * Jack Dahl: Like I said, Sam, Joey's doing better and once he's fine he'll be by to see you as soon as he can. Yeah? boom tube opening in distant room Huh? * Sam Kane: It's better than nothing. I just wish he was here today. 2 instances, boom tube closing, distant door opening, footsteps: 2 instances, firecrackers in a distance * Jack Dahl: Shh, Sam... Lizzie and Sam, get behind me... knife blade scraping tabletop, gasp It's alright. Once I engage, you two bolt for the door? Understand? * Lizzie Dahl: Understood. * Joseph Kane: footsteps Easy there, Jack... in a distance It's me! * Sam Kane: Joey?! footsteps, footsteps suddenly halted Hey?! What gives? Put me down! striking leather sleeve * Jack Dahl: Easy there, squirt... in a distance One second. Joe, what're you doing here? Who is with you? I heard two footsteps. in a distance * Candice Yacoub: It's me, Jack. Candice... * Jack Dahl: What're you two doing here?! No way Joe's over the Nth madness yet... Is he? in a distance * Candice Yacoub: We're keeping it in check. in a distance He's been making great strides. He just wants to see his brother on the kid's birthday. I felt- * Jack Dahl: I know birthday surprises are a tradiont, but this? Joey can't be ready for this. in a distance Sorry, Joe, you know I love you like a brother, mate, I really do, but... some forewarning? * Joseph Kane: I... I understand. * Sam Kane: I don't! Let me see my brother! body striking wall, drywall cracking Holy expletive! * Lizzie Dahl: Daddy! footsteps Ye okay? in a distance * Jack Dahl: Just had the wind knocked out of me , Lizzie, that's all... groan No need for concern now, love. in a distance * Sam Kane: I... I'm sorry. I don't know how I did- * Joseph Kane: That's the genes for you... I... I had that, too. Spurts of adrenaline and- sigh I'm sorry, Sam. Maybe Jack's right. Maybe I'm not ready to see- footsteps, embrace Aww... * Sam Kane: I won't get mad again. I won't do that again! I promise! Just... cracking Just don't go... in a distance * Lizzie Dahl: Sammy ! Yer brother ain't himself... He looks right and proper now, but... in a distance But he could snap any minute! Get away from- * Jack Dahl: Lizzie-dear... That's enough. Let them say their peace... in a distance I'll make sure nothing happens, I promise. * Joseph Kane: Thanks, Jack... Look, Sam- * Sam Kane: Whatever you're going to say, I don't care! I just want my brother! in a distance * Candice Yacoub: sigh May I? Thanks... footsteps Hey, Sam. My name is Candy. I'm a friend of your brother's- * Sam Kane: scoff I remember you, Candy. You're my brother's girlfriend. in a distance * Candice Yacoub: chuckle Well, I don't know about that- in a distance * Sam Kane: Seriously, I'm not a baby. I know what girlfriends are. You and Joseph had sleepovers. You're a girl and he's a boy... So, you're his girlfriend. I have one, too. * Candice Yacoub: You do, do you? in a distance * Sam Kane: Yeah, I've been sleeping in Lizzie's room. That makes us boyfriend and girlfriend. Kids at school say girls have cooties, but I've done research. They don't exist. in a distance * Candice Yacoub: Oh, my... Aren't you the ladies' man? chuckle Well, you're right. I am your brother's girlfriend, but I'm also like his doctor... and I'm very close to making him all better. I just need you to wait a bit. * Sam Kane: sigh Fine... But when he comes back, i want to go back to living in our own apartment... enhancement: I like Lizzie and all, but she keeps me up at night... She's kinda loud. * Joseph Kane: in a distance Of course, we will, Sam. I promise. Alright? We good? You have a good birthday? * Sam Kane: The best one yet! firecrackers in a distance Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * ObMods are the Monitor's version of VOX Boxes. * Candice has been helping Joey with his Nth metal problem since VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 39. * Story continues in ObMod: Brothers, Sisters, and Fathers. Links and References * ObMod: Happy Birthday Sam Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Lizzie Dahl/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:Candice Yacoub/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Dahl Residence/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline